The Cases and Trials of Waffle Island
by Matilda384
Summary: Some court records of "cases" that take place on Waffle Island. Just for fun. Set in actual court-recorded style. More cases to come. I don't own any of the characters or anything in the game. Please let me know if you want some specific cases with specific characters mentioned!
1. The Hamilton Murder Trial

**The Cases and Trials of Waffle Island**

**Case #31: The Hamilton Murder Trial**

Judge: Yolanda

Defendant: Hamilton

Prosecutor: Jake

Witnesses: Candace, Phoebe, Gill, Chase, Julius, Toby, others

Defense Lawyer: Luna

Court Marshall: Dale

Charges against Defendant: murder in the first degree, abuse of alcohol, child abuse, domestic violence, lying to authorities.

Dale: All rise! Good afternoon, everyone. We are here to decide an outcome of case number 31-Hamilina's murder. Hamilton, her husband, pleads not guilty in committing the murder, not guilty in the abuse of alcohol, not guilty in child abuse, and not guilty in domestic violence. The Defendant has chosen to not take the stand. The honorable Judge Yolanda presiding.

Yolanda (enters, sits): Welcome, all. We are gathered here today-oh, geez. I sound like I'm attending her funeral again. Anyway, we're all here under this courthouse roof to either give justice to Hamilton's wife, Hamilina, who was murdered back in the winter season of nearly eight years ago, or justice to an accused killer thst might not have done anything at all. Now, I'm hoping the Defense's brought _a lot _of good witnesses with him because the prosecution has some pretty tough evidence to match. By all means, let's begin. Do you have anything to open with, Ms. Luna?

Luna: Yes, your Honor. I would just like to start out by saying that my client, Hamilton, would not have killed his wife and left his child, Gill, in his own care. He's the mayor of this town and he's got enough to deal with already. Back eight years ago, Gill would've only been twelve and just started needing his parents more. So there's no way he would've left his son in the dark like that. The same goes for the charge against my client with the alcohol abuse and giving false information to authorities. Would he really lie about not excessively drinking, if he wasn't even drinking at all? And why would he drink while his son was so young, when his wife was busy running the island at the time? That would just leave his son completely on his own, which is definitely not in Mayor Hamilton's character as we all know.

Yolanda: Okay then, thank you Luna. Mr. Jake, would you like to say something to begin?

Jake: Thank you, your Honor. First of all, from my witness's claims, Hamilton was a frequent drinker. He could've very easily been under the influence at the time of his violent killing of Hamilina-

Luna (interrupts): -Wait wait wait, hold the phone. Who said anything about the attack being violent?

Jake: When the police searched the house, Hamilina's items were thrown all over the floor and the place was a mess. Her blood was everywhere.

Luna (interrupting again): But you don't have proof-

Yolanda (interrupting the loudest): Alright! Enough already! We're not even there yet! Jake, your time's up. Let's begin with a witness from the prosecution, shall we?

Jake: Alright. Prosecution calls Candace to the stand.

Candace (takes stand across from Luna): Good morning, your Honor. I'm Candace; C-A-N-D-A-C-E.

Yolanda: Why hello there. Now get started. Defense-fire away!

Luna: Thank you your Honor. Candace, what makes you think that Hamilton committed this crime?

Candace: W-Well…I would often s-see him wandering around at night. It l-looked kind of suspicious.

Luna: So that's why you think he did it? Because he was a night crawler?

Candace: N-Not just that, though. H-He was also keeping secrets. G-Gill and I went to school together and one day I went with home with him to study f-for a test. When he was in the kitchen, I w-watched him try to open a door, but it was locked. I-I asked him what was behind it and he s-said he didn't know.

Luna: When was this?

Candace: I-It was eight years ago in the spring.

Luna: How close were you and Gill at the time?

Candace (blushing): W-We were…just young love interests at the time.

Luna: And had you ever seen Hamilton drunk or intoxicated?

Candace: N-No, because mostly h-he was at work when w-we came home from school.

Luna (nodding): No further questions, your Honor.

Yolanda: Alrighty. Candace, you are dismissed. Next prosecution witness, please.

Jake: Prosecution calls Julius to the stand.

Yolanda (reads paper): Ugh. Julius.

Julius (skips to stand): Mornin' Lovelies!

Yolanda: Humph. Go ahead. Dale, get me some coffee.

Julius: J-U-L-I-U-S. Isn't it stunning? It'll be in lights someday.

Luna: Yeah. Sure. Fabulous. Okay. Where were you on Winter 11, eight years ago?

Julius: I don't quite remember, but since it was on an odd-numbered day I was probably hanging around the accessory shop. I was only a kid.

Luna: Did you do this…often?

Julius: Oh of course. Even still. Every odd-numbered date I fancy at some pretty jewels or help out in the refinery, you know, whatever I feel like. On the evens, I work on fashion. It's been a system I've used since I was five!

Luna (sighs): grrr…Okay, then. Do you remember anything about Hamilina's death?

Julius (taps chin): I remember hearing that Hamilton did it.

Luna (crossly): That's why we're all here. To find out if he did or not.

Julius: Oopsies. WAIT! I DO REMEMBER SOMETHING! I remember seeing the investigatory pictures of Hamilina in the newspaper. I made her the dress she was wearing at the time of death three days earlier.

Luna: And what did she say the dress was for?

Julius: Hmm...she said she wanted to look nice for their anniversary. But who knows? Maybe she was just breaking it in? That's critical in fashion. Get to know an outfit before you actually make an appearnace in it. It reduces the amount of last-minute flaws.

Luna: Can you describe for me the dress in question?

Julius: It was periwinkle blue with white polka-dots. On the sleeves and front were ruffles similar to what would've been worn in the late forties. There were two ties in the back that formed a bow.

Luna (nods): No further questions, your Honor.

Yolanda: Thank God that's over with. Julius, leave. Next prosecution witness.

Jake: Prosecution calls Chase to the stand.

Yolanda: Ah, Chase. Finally, someone without sequins in their brains.

Chase: Your Honor. I'm Chase. C-H-A-S-E.

Jake: How old were you when you came to this island?

Chase: I was seven years old.

Jake: Have you ever appeared in court before?

Chase: Yes, sir.

Jake: When?

Chase: When my parents were killed. I was a witness at around seven or eight years old.

Jake: Why were you a witness?

Chase: I had to testify what happened in the crash and what I saw against the intoxicated man behind the wheel.

Jake: They died because of a drunk driver?

Chase: Yes sir. I was the only survivor out of the four of us in the car.

Jake: ...I'm sorry for your loss. This is crucial information, though, because this case is very similar. Alright. Answer me some questions. Where do you work?

Chase: At the Sundae Inn, sir. I'm a cook.

Yolanda (interrupting, grinning): In training.

Jake: Did you ever see Hamilton at the bar?

Chase: I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't old enough to work at the bar at the time of Mayor Hamilina's death.

Jake: I mean in the last few years. Have you seen him since you turned eighteen?

Chase: Oh, yes sir. I apologize for misunderstanding. He comes in every Monday and Wednesday at ten o'clock pm and doesn't leave until closing.

Jake: Which is…?

Chase: Midnight, sir.

Jake: What does he usually order at the bar?

Chase: Usually it's a few rounds of apple cocktails.

Jake: And does he ever drink excessively? Or has he ever?

Chase: There were a couple occasions where I heard the next morning he had to be dragged out.

Jake: What do you mean by 'the next morning'?

Chase: Sometimes I don't stay till closing. Sometimes I go home earlier.

Luna (interrupting): You're useless!

Jake: So have you ever seen him acting strangely while he was at this establishment?

Chase: Well, I mean…sometimes yes. I completely understand if, you know, a mayor needs to relax and stuff. And kinda have some drinks. But um…one or two times I saw him sitting with his head down on the table and like, mumbling to himself. Yeah, this was after he'd had several drinks…so…that's all I have really seen.

Jake: Thank you, Chase. No further questions your Honor.

Yolanda: Thank you, Chase. You're dismissed. I don't know about you all, but my stomach is runnin' on fumes. One more witness and we'll break for lunch, huh?

Jake: Okay. Prosecution calls Phoebe to the stand to be cross-examined by the Defense.

Phoebe (takes stand): Greetings. I am Phoebe. P-H-O-E-B-E.

Luna: Ugh. You. Okie-dokie. You're an investigator, correct?

Phoebe: Currently, yes.

Luna: Your parents were at the scene when the body was discovered?

Phoebe: Correct. They were also investigators at the time.

Luna: What did the body in question look like when you saw it?

Phoebe (digging in folder): I have photographs here, your Honor. (pulls out several photos and hands them to court marshal)

Yolanda (looks at photos): Well. Isn't this a surprise? It appears the attack _was_ violent. There are seven bullet holes on her body. (turns to Luna) How do you explain this?

Luna: She could've killed herself-

Phoebe: It would not be possible for her to kill herself. If she shot herself once, she'd be too weak to shoot herself six other times. Plus, the case shows that the cause of death was not bleeding. It was attack.

Yolanda: Phoebe, were there any weapons found at the crime scene? Do you remember?

Phoebe: The house was searched, and there were no weapons that could cause death by bullets. Howver there was a locked door just in back of the kitchen that Hamilton said he'd lost the key to years before, and they'd never been inside as long as they'd been living there. I'm not entirely positive on it's relevance to the case, but it's just something that they'd found.

Yolanda: Luna?

Luna: No. Further. Questions.

Yolanda: Thanks, Phoebe. You are dismissed. Mr. Jake? Does the prosecution have any further questioning for the defense?

Jake (discussing with prosecutors): No further questioning required, your Honor.

Yolanda: Alright everyone. Recess! Go have lunch. But be back here by one o'clock. Then the defense gets to have their turn to tell the story.

(Everyone leaves courtroom)

**One o'clock after lunch. Jury returns.**

Yolanda: Mm-mm that was great. I love my dried fish. Okay. Let's get this thing up and running again. Now, the Defense will prove that the cause of death was suicide and that Hamilton did not commit the murder. So, Luna, can you tell us who the defense calls to the stand?

Luna: Defense calls Elli to the stand.

Elli (takes stand): Good afternoon, E-L-L-I.

Luna: Elli, can you tell the members of the jury this afternoon what it was like to work with Mayor Hamilton?

Elli: Yes. I am a clerk at the Town Hall, so I see him every day. Usually, he's cheerful and welcoming.

Luna: Even on Winter 12, the day _after_ his wife's death?

Elli: Yes ma'am, everything was fine that day.

Luna: Was Hamilton always in the same place in the Town Hall?

Elli: Particularly, he resided in his office.

Luna: Did you ever feel like there were secrets being kept?

Elli: …No, I wouldn't say that. There were some times where he would shut the door, often for long periods of time, but I just figured he understandably wanted some time alone after the death of his wife.

Luna: Your Honor…I believe you're overlooking small details here. This is a person who's worked with Hamilton throughout the eight years after Hamilina's death. If you do not consider these facts significant, then you're not showing fair play with the defense.

Jake: Objection, your Honor! These are not facts. They are opinions from a witness. One person's view of "normal" could be very different from somebody else's.

Yolanda: Sustain! Defense, please call another witness to the stand. Elli...get out. Next!

Luna: Defense calls Toby to the stand.

Yolanda: Are you trying to lose?!

Toby: I am Toby. T-O-B-Y.

Luna: So, Toby, what's your take on all of this? What do you think of the Hamilton family? Then and now?

Toby: I believe that they were once happy, breached the beginnings of some tensions, and are now back to normal, just missing a member.

Luna (holds up a picture): Permission to approach the witness, your Honor?

Yolanda: You may.

Luna: Thank you. Toby, can you tell the members of the jury what you see in this picture-that _you_ submitted in your own questioning-of the Hamilton family dated back nine years ago?

Toby (studying picture): I see...Hamilton and Hamilina...with Gill in the middle.

Luna: Are Hamilton and Hamilina smiling?

Toby: Somewhat. Only Gill clearly is. Hamilina has a small smile and is holding both of Gill's shoulders, and Hamilton has one hand on his left shoulder-the one nearest to him. The adults are far apart from each other. Hamilton is slightly eyeing Hamilina though, but you would not be able to tell by just looking quickly.

(Hamilton cries to himself)

Luna: And you would say that before this tragic happening, the Hamilton family was a happy one?

Toby: ...Well...I didn't really know much about them. But yes, I would indeed be inclined to say that I personally had no reason to suspect any dissent within the family.

Jake: Objection, your Honor!

Yolanda: Yes, Jake?

Jake: Once again, this is an opinion, not a fact. May we terminate the witness's claim?

Yolanda: Termination granted. Toby, get out of here. Luna, you need to start picking better witnesses. These yahoos are bozos.

Luna: Whatever. I've got no further witnesses anyway.

Yolanda: Oh, great, perfection. Prosecution, call your final witness.

Jake: Prosecution calls Gill to the stand.

Gill (approaches stand): I'm Gill. G-I-L-L.

Jake: Gill, you are the son of Hamilton and Hamilina, correct?

Gill: That is correct, sir.

Jake: Do you believe that it was your father that killed your mother when you were twelve years of age?

Gill (after a moment of silence): I can't say...

Luna (interrupting again): You'd better. You're in court. Your Honor? The witness fails to answer the question.

Yolanda: Sustain! Let him say what he wants. May I remind you and the jury that this is Hamilton's son. He's probably got tons of info stuffed up in that little head. Go ahead Gill.

Gill: Thank you, your Honor. I'm sorry…This is just really difficult for me. I don't want to think that my father murdered my mother, but I don't want to think someone else did and is still out there.

Jake: Gill, tell the members of the jury what it's like to live at home with an accused killer.

Gill (silence. Wipes eyes): …I'm sorry…

Yolanda: Take your time.

Gill: There's so much…pressure. I don't feel like I can be myself. My mom always made me feel otherwise. Every night…oh God, I'm sorry…(sniffles and wipes eyes again)…every night she'd put me to bed and tell me that I was perfect in every single way possible, and that I couldn't ever listen to anything anyone was saying. She told me to…always listen to her…and when I woke up one morning, she was gone.

Jake: So you're saying that you said goodnight to your mother, fell asleep, woke up the next morning, and she was dead?

Gill: Yes. There were police officers and investigators in my house the next morning. Irene was the one that told me my mother…was dead.

Jake: It happened at night, then?

Gill: That is correct.

Jake: Did you hear anything during the night?

Gill: I heard a bang from downstairs. And some yelling. But I thought it was just my parents arguing again. They used to do that often. Not, you know, major fights, just some yelling and stuff. That's when I realized that my bedroom door had been closed. I got really scared, and I jumped out of bed and ran to it, trying to pull it open. Then I heard a lot more bangs. So I started screaming and crying. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I opened my teary eyes a little, and...it gets strange here, but bear with me...I saw all the Harvest Sprites starting to surround me. Edge was crying with me, so I gave him a hug. The others returned the favor. Alan said to me, "It's going…" (sniffles, pause) "It's going to be okay, Gill. You're going to be fine." so I asked him what was happening, why my door was closed, and where the Harvest Goddess was, because usually I saw her with them. Daren told me "She's downstairs, she's making things better in a way you wouldn't understand…" (sniffles more) "but you will someday." I cried more, and I told them that I wanted my mom or my dad to come comfort me. Ben said, "We can't have that right now. _We're_ here to comfort you, okay? Don't be scared. Just think of it as our mom helping your mom. But it's okay. We're going to protect you." And Collin said, "Yeah…we'll always be here when you need us…" So we all sat huddled together for a long time…and then I just remember waking up and seeing all the villagers gathered outside.

Jake: Was the door ever closed on a typical night?

Gill: No, no…I always left it open when I slept. I was afraid of the dark at the time.

Jake: Did you ever see the Harvest Sprites before?

Gill: Oh, always. We would play outside sometimes, read books, draw pictures…from as long as I can remember. Usually the Harvest Goddess was with them. She'd always talk to me and stuff. She told me a lot that I was the only one that could see the six of them. She said that I was special, and that it was good I was that way. That way I would always…have someone…to turn to…(breaks down) After that night, I didn't see any of them ever again. I figured out, after all these years, that…I didn't see the Harvest Goddess that night because she was downstairs, taking my mom to live with her, and the Harvest Sprites were going to always help my mom watch over me…like they did…Oh, if I just got out of my room to see what was happening, I could've saved her. Or at least given her justice...

Luna (interrupting): Objection! Did anybody drug test this kid?!

Yolanda (pounding gavel): Shut up! This is getting good.

Luna: But this is irrelevant to-

Yolanda: Brush up on your island history, kid. This is extremely rare and interesting. Keep spilling, Gill. Go on Jake.

Jake: That's a touching story. Did you ever witness your father drinking? Maybe, that's why the Harvest Sprites were always there for you when your mother was busy running the island as mayor and your father was out?

Gill (wiping eyes): Yes. Once I became a teenager, I realized that I never saw them anymore. And that that was probably the reason why. When I was little, I needed to be sheltered from it. But as I got older, I just grew up faster and dealt with it.

Jake: Did he ever hurt you at all?

Gill: W-Well…it never really hurt _that_ bad…

(Hamilton sniffles and coughs violently into arm and continues crying)

Jake (very gently): What never hurt that bad, Gill? Tell me.

Gill (suddenly nervous): Um…uh it was nothing…I was just acting out a little and he um…straightened me out. It wasn't bad. I-I deserved it.

Jake: What was happening? Please explain to the ladies and gentlemen.

Gill: I w-was just being a teenager; thinking I knew everything and stuff. I was blaming him for keeping some doors in the house locked, and I started getting mouthy to him. So he simply just backhanded me quickly to stop the behavior that's it.

(court gasps)

Jake: Just that one time? Or others too?

Gill: …J-J…J-Just that one time…

Jake: It sounds like, from what you previously stated, that this wasn't the only time. Maybe it was the first time he backhanded you, sure. But what about other things? Did he ever kick you? Shove you? Pull on your limbs or hair?

(Gill nods)

Jake: When you nod, you're confirming to me and the jury that your father did all of the things that I just listed, correct?

(Gill nods again, looking down)

Jake: Did your father ever smell of alcohol when he was acting like this?

Gill (tearfully, covering face): Yes…

Jake: And other times when he was non-aggressive towards you?

Gill: Yes, sir. One time, when I was fourteen, I went down the stairs when he came home very late at night. He was swaying and he didn't even see me standing right there. He laid on the couch. I crept by him when he was falling asleep. I could smell the alcohol on him.

Jake: Anything you wish to add?

Gill: No, sir.

Yolanda (surprised): Oh. Okay then. We'll hear closing marks from the prosecution now, I guess. Mr. Jake?

Jake: Ladies and gentlemen, I think we all know who murdered Hamilina. From Julius's testimony of the autopsy to Gill's heartbreaking home life stories, the evidence is clear. Hamilton killed his wife using a gun and seven bullets. (pause) She's dead. She's the only one that knows what happened. Her son was too young at the time. He only knows that his father drank sometimes. And he only knows that his mother was taken from him. (pause) The evidence that Phoebe has provided us with is substantial enough to tell that there was no way she could've shot herself seven times. There was alcohol abuse in the house, as we heard from Gill and Chase, and as Phoebe told us, alcohol can affect not only one person but a whole family. Please keep in mind ladies and gentlemen as you make your decision, that you'll be affecting the life of a boy once this trial is over. If his father did kill his mother, he has to go home to a killer. What will happen to him then?

Yolanda: Thank you, Jake. Luna. Your turn.

Luna: Finally. Okay. All this evidence is circumstantial, not substantial. There is no tangible proof that Hamilton was a drinker, or that he used a gun to kill his wife. It was possible she shot herself. Twice in the legs, three times in the stomach, once in the side, and finally, the last time in the head. She was obviously depressed. She wanted to die and have pain. Who's to say that Gill didn't lie under oath so he won't have to live with his father?

(Gill shakes head, crying)

This family apparently was very broken. There was no communication. In this case, there is so much reasonable doubt. If Gill was so abused, how come Candace, his "love interest" didn't notice any marks? If anyone, like Chase, suspected over-consumption of alcohol in Mayor Hamilton, why didn't he refuse to serve the Mayor? Why would Hamilina order a dress to be made for their anniversary celebration if she wouldn't be comfortable even celebrating it with him, considering there seemed to be so many "family problems"? It was because she knew her whole town was watching her. Scrutinizing her family, her wardrobe, her _every move_…that's pretty stressful. Hamilina killed herself so she wouldn't have to live under the pressure of being a mayor and a mother. Gill even said he feels pressure just being the son of a mayor. She was stressed out. Overworked. Depressed. Keep all that reasonable doubt in mind.

Yolanda: And now the rebuttal. Hit it, Jake.

Jake: Thank you, your Honor. Why was Hamilina depressed? What made her sad? Her child wasn't defective. Maybe her marriage was. There's obviously something wrong in this family. Gill was too little to know about it. Hamilina can't tell us. And Hamilton will lie to authorities just like last time. Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know how to say this, but Gill knows. He knows more than he's telling. Because he is sure that when he goes home after all this and lives with his father, he'll get abused.

Luna: Objection! Failure to prove a point! This case has nothing to do with child abuse!

Yolanda: Quiet. Go ahead, Jake.

Jake: If Gill's not telling _exactly_ what happened, that means he's afraid. He's afraid to go home. Ladies and gentlemen, that is a sign of family problems. If Gill wasn't afraid of what would happen if he didn't tell the whole truth, then couldn't he just outright say it? Based on his testimony with the point about seeing his father intoxicated, hearing him yell things to an empty house, feeling a sting on his cheek from an alcohol scented hand...how can we surpass these details that prove Hamilton had problems? Even if he didn't know that he pulled the trigger seven times on his wife because he was intoxicated, he still abused the alcohol. And he lied about it when authorities asked if he'd ever drank above the normal amount. (pause) Who's life was better without Hamilina? Let's see. Gill is miserable. He fell into a deep depression he still hasn't fought off yet. But Hamilton got elected Mayor. He's out drinking every night while this island slowly deteriorates from lack of proper economic attention. (pause. Holds up Toby's photograph of the family) There's your answer.

Yolanda (to jury): Okay. You guys know the rules. Just decide already and come back in here when you've got an answer.

(Jury leaves. Comes back in a few minutes later.)

Kathy (takes stand): I'll be speaking for the members of the jury.

Yolanda: Alrighty. Let's wrap this crap up.

Kathy: On the subject of murder in the first degree, we find the defendant _not guilty_. On the subject of abuse of alcohol, _not guilty_. Child abuse, _not guilty_. Domestic violence, _not guilty_. Lying to authorities, _not guilty_. Hamilton is free of charge. No penalties.

Yolanda, Jake, Luna, Gill (simultaneously): WHAT?!

Kathy: No penalties.

Yolanda (shocked): Um...it's the jury's decision. Uh...okay. Hamilton. You are released. No charges.

(Gill sobs quietly. Gets up and leaves courtroom)

(Defense hug each other)

(Prosecution is stunned)

Yolanda: Well. We'll verify the jury ruling. Juror A14-Luke, is this your verdict?

Luke: Yes.

Yolanda: Juror A73-Irene, is this your verdict?

Irene: Yes, Your Honor.

Yolanda: Juror G22-Kathy, is this your verdict?

Kathy: Yes ma'am.

Yolanda: Juror C88-Ruth, is this your verdict?

Ruth: Yes.

Yolanda: Juror G36-Barbara, is this your verdict?

Barbara: Yes.

Yolanda: And finally, Juror F23-Maya, is this your verdict?

Maya: Yes, your Honor.

Yolanda (closing files): Well, then. That's it everyone. (bangs gavel lightly, still shocked) She's gone. Court adjourned.


	2. The Case of the Stolen Jewelry

Case #18-The Case of the Stolen Jewelry

Judge: Yolanda

Plaintiff: Mira

Defendant: Julius

Witnesses: Owen, Chloe

Court Marshall: Dale

Charges against Defendant: Grand theft of over 50,000G of jewelry/precious stones from the Accessory Shop in Ganache Mine District.

Dale: All rise! Good morning, everyone. We're gathered here to listen to the testimony of Mira, who claims that shop worker Julius has stolen over 50,000G worth of precious stones, metals, and jewelry from the Accessory Store over the past three seasons. Julius, the Defendant, has claimed not guilty and is countersuing for overpricing and fraud. Since this is a case and not a trial, there is no grand jury present. The honorable Judge Yolanda presiding.

Yolanda: Hi everyone, thanks for coming to watch the show! Hehe. As my lovely assistant Court Marshall has already said, I will be the one deciding the outcome of this case and no jury is necessary. I'm a big girl. I can handle this. Okay. Mira. How are you? Can you start by telling me exactly what you believe was stolen from your shop and how it might've been executed.

Mira: Yes, your Honor. When my husband died years ago, I began running the accessory shop in his absence. It was difficult at times, but I had many friends to help me. Ramsey, the blacksmith, would do the jewelry making, Owen would do the material gathering, Chloe would give her best opinion, and it was my job to sell it. When Julius returned from his fashion studies abroad, I figured that it would be the perfect opportunity for the both of us to have be an extra eye and set of hands. So he started working with me. After an extended amount of time, I allowed for Julius to become my business partner, giving him equal rights to the Shop just as I have. Just three seasons ago, I began to notice that my inventory count of refined Wonderfuls was off at the beginning and end of the day. As time progressed, other things went missing too. Rings, necklaces, I mean, you name it and it was missing from my shop. Ramsey wouldn't be taking the items, because, like what would he do with them; Chloe couldn't be either since I'd made her some play jewelry with scrap metal and unrefined Wonderfuls, Owen wouldn't because he's too "manly" for such things; so the only one left is Julius.

Yolanda: Alright, thank you. You're saying that the Defendant has equal rights to the store, and then things start going missing. Great. Now Julius, can you give your side of the story?

Julius: Oh, you bet I can. First of all, I came here after studying fashion for years. I was very well off on my own. Not once did I ever need money or whatever. There's no reason for me to steal. And if I was, where would I put all this stuff? I couldn't wear it because it would be so obvious. What, Mira, do you think I take all your stupid metals and squirrel them away in my wardrobe? Secondly, I want to countersuit her because I've seen some of her "works of art from the earth" as she calls them. She charges _way_ too much for just one silver ring that's set with a jade stone. Her fraudulence has swindled many buyers out of a good, fitting deal.

Mira (interrupting): You really don't have any idea what you're talking about, huh?

Yolanda (banging gavel): Alright, alright! That's enough. It's too early for that. Now Mira, do you have any proof that some of your merchandise has gone missing?

Mira (shuffling papers): I have some photographs that were taken in the morning of the date written on the bottom, and then pasted beside it is the item's empty place on the same date.

Yolanda: Dale? Can you deliver these pictures to me?

(Dale brings photos to Yolanda)

Yolanda (looking carefully): Okay, I can see what was stolen and from exactly where. This is great. Now, my next question is, how do you know that maybe…I don't know…a lingering child thought it would be a fun idea to pick up a piece and play with it, then lose it throughout the day and be afraid to tell you?

Julius (interrupting): She doesn't.

Yolanda (cutting him off): Hush. You'll have your turn in a minute.

Mira: I brought Chloe with me as a witness.

Yolanda: Oh good. Let's hear from Chloe, please?

Chloe: My name's Chloe. C-H-L…um…O-E.

Yolanda: Hi, Chloe. Can you tell me about all the pretty jewelry you have at home?

Chloe (smiling): Actually, I'm wearing it all right now! I have all kinds of stuff that Mira gives me. But it's not like real gold and stuff. It's just scrap metal and some pieces of Wonderfuls. Mira says that once I'm a big girl, I can have big-girl jewelry like _that_!

Yolanda: Do you maybe sometimes look at the big-girl jewelry and want to play with it?

Chloe: Eh, not really. Mira let me try on a sapphire necklace with a gold chain once, but I didn't like it because it felt too heavy. Besides, I can't touch any of it. The cases that Mira keeps them in have a really special lock on them. I wouldn't know how to open them. But I do have a metal necklace that's painted gold and has a red Wonderful attached! Want to see it?

Yolanda: That's alright, sweetheart. I'll see it another time. So the cases are locked pretty tight?Chloe: Yeah, they need a funky-looking key to slide open. I don't know where the key comes from, but all the jewels are so sparkly! My favorite are the crystals!

Yolanda: Alright, thank you Chloe. Julius, can you counter any of that?

Julius: Definitely. I've never handled the key to the locked cases before. Only the "_Chosen-One_" Mira has access to that. So how could I steal anything if nobody but her Highness can get in?!

Mira: Because the cases are unlocked during the day for easier access, but locked at closing time.

Yolanda: Aaaaaand what do you have to say 'bout that?

Julius: Well…How could I take anything when there's a million people working in the building and a million coming in and out?!

Yolanda: Please call your witness up. I'm gettin' real tired of your rhetorical questions.

Owen: Name's Owen. O-W-E-N.

Yolanda: So how do you contribute to this whole matter?

Owen: Well, I'm always just kinda hangin' around the shop. I've like, never seen Julius being sneaky or whatever. Like, every time I bring in a sack of Wonderfuls, he never seems to care what kind they are and stuff. And when Mira's refining, he's just kinda polishing some other metals and stuff. So it's not like he's casing the store or anything.

Yolanda: So you're saying that he doesn't show much of an interest in new merchandise?

Owen: Yeah. It's just like, the other stuff he watches.

Yolanda: Define "other stuff" for me.

Owen: Like stuff that isn't what I was just talking about.

Yolanda (sarcastically): Whoa, nothing gets by you people!

Mira: He's right, though. Julius does keep a close eye on what's already been refined and stuff.

Julius (hissing): _Owen, do you even have a brain?!_

Yolanda: Okay, I think I've already decided on this part of the case. Now Julius, give me some proof that substantiates your countersuit.

Julius: Well, I have some receipt copies from past client's purchases at the Accessory Shop. Just look at the items bought and then what the price is.

Yolanda: Dale, if you would?

(Dale brings handful of receipts to Yolanda)

Yolanda (reading from receipts): A sapphire ring with a silver set, 3500G.

Julius (loudly): That was from Toby to give to Renee!

Yolanda (reading): A topaz broach with a gold set, 1500G.

Julius (loudly again): From Gill for his cold-weather suit or whatever he wears!

Yolanda (reading): Wow-ee, a diamond ring with a silver set, 6500G.

Julius (still loudly): Part of Jin's proposal to Anissa!

Yolanda (slamming hand down): Is there _anything_ about _anyone_ in this town that you _don't_ know?!

Julius (quietly): …why Calvin hasn't gotten anything for Phoebe yet…

Yolanda (interrupting angrily): _Shut up! _(regaining self-composure) As far as I'm concerned, there isn't anything outrageous about these prices. These stones can be rare, and combined with some expensive metals can lead to a higher value. As for your claim of fraudulence, it's overruled because with these understandable prices comes an expected quality. Fake jewels or painted metal couldn't have such sustainability. As we heard from Owen, he mines the Wonderfuls and ores and then has Mira refine them. And as Chloe said, she gets all the glass and junk ores made into play jewelry. Two separate bins of items, Julius. As for you, Mr. I-know-everything-about-everyone-all-the-time, you have access to the case all day long, you keep an eye on that case, and then poof!-mysteriously something goes missing. I don't know what you would do with all this stuff that's been stolen, but it's gone, and the only reason I have to suspect that you're the thief is the fact that you have an equal portion of control over the Accessory Shop, not the Blacksmith's or mining. From what both of you are telling me, and each side says something different, I can determine that being financial business partners and store owners together means that you both have full access to the accessory case at any time of the day, and if you _both_ are involved in this business, you've gotta be careful of each other. Now I don't think Mira is totally right, because she told me that she's the only one that can get into the case with the key. But based upon what she said earlier, the two of you _can_ get in, because you're both basically one show. You're equally running the place. Mira, I won't grant you the full amount you're asking from him. You made this choice and you've gotta be wary. And Julius, keep your nose out of everyone else's business and get your own business straightened out. Judging for the Plaintiff in the amount of 25,000G. (bangs gavel) Court adjourned!

Dale: Court is adjourned. Everyone please rise and file orderly out of the courtroom. My lady, gentleman, right this way. (leads Plaintiff and Defendant outside and ushers viewers out)


End file.
